El Caballero y el Guisante
by REMULA BLACK
Summary: Cada par de décadas, uno de los jefes de Estados Unidos tenía la idea en su cabeza de que su nación no era exactamente la representación de cómo debería ser el mismo. Lástima que Alfred tiene normas y formas muy raras y extrañas de eliminar a los débiles.


Disclaimer: "Axis Powers Hetalia" no me pertenece, sino a Hidekazu Himaruya. No es mi intención lucrar con su creación, solo entretenerlas. Además, si me perteneciera sería completamente 100% Yaoi.

Aclaración: Este fic **NO **me pertenece. Es 100% propiedad de **"Car"** un autor que amablemente me dejó traducirlo. Por lo tanto, todos los créditos a él. Ahora sí, disfrútenlo.

**El Caballero y el Guisante**

Personalmente, Estados Unidos pensó que su Jefe estaba perdido.

Honestamente, el hombre quería… establecerlo. A pesar de que su mera existencia era desconcertante por sí misma, ahora quería… y lo cita textualmente: "Conocer una chica bonita, comprar una casa con una cerca blanca, tener 2,5 hijos y _realmente _comenzar a vivir el sueño americano".

Lástima que el Señor Presidente no parecía darse cuenta de que ya no estaban más en los años cincuenta, y que el sueño americano, había cambiado. Ahora, el despertar al mediodía, y estar todo el rato viendo videos de gatos por Youtube mientras comía _Cheetos _con solo calzoncillos como vestimenta… **Ese **era el sueño americano

No es que su Jefe nunca le hiciera caso… el muy hijo de puta.

Con un profundo suspiro, América se enderezó la corbata y se entregó una brillante sonrisa en el espejo del baño. Él se parecía mucho a un asesino en serie, por lo que rápidamente golpeó la cabeza contra el lavabo. Estimado señor, ¿Por qué hacía esto?

Lo que tenía que hacer era escapar. Estaba a cuanto, ¿Tres pisos de altura? Oh, sí, él podría sobrevivir totalmente a eso.

Antes de que pudiera abrir la ventana y hacer una gran escapada, un duro golpe sonó desde su puerta. "Alfred, ¿Ya estás casi listo ahí adentro?" lo llamó su Jefe "Las chicas están esperando".

Orando en silencio de que su sonrisa de "Jack el Destripador" pueda al menos disuadir a las mujeres de la fiesta de ahí abajo (Poco probable, él era un semental), tomó una gran bocanada de aire, y aceptando su destino alcanzó la…

Esperen.

Jack el Destripador.

Inglaterra.

Necesitaba que Inglaterra moviera su trasero urgentemente desde su casa, hasta aquí y _ahora_.

Tan rápido como pudo, envió a la nación mayor un texto desesperado, antes de unirse a su Jefe en el pasillo y solidificar su destino.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-_**Hetalia/Axis/Powers**_-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

_Ping_

Inglaterra colocó su taza de té delicadamente sobre la mesa antes de sacar su celular y leer el mensaje que se mostraba en la pantalla.

De: _Estados Unidos_

_¡Boss se ha vuelto loco! ¡Está tratando de engancharme con cualquiera chica al azar! ¡Tienes que venir AHORA! D: _

Arthur suspiró, poniéndose de pie para ir a buscar su chaqueta. Cada par de décadas, uno de los jefes de Estados Unidos tenía la idea en su cabeza de que su nación no era exactamente la representación de cómo debería ser el mismo. Luego trataría de conseguir la forma de establecerlo con alguna chica que le _pusiera la correa_, por así decirlo.

Obviamente, nadie había logrado tener éxito hasta el momento, pero todo el asunto fue siempre un obstáculo terrible, porque por lo general, Inglaterra se acercaba como un apoyo al pobre muchacho.

El hecho de que no quería que ninguna de esas "Bloody Fox" tocara a América, no tenía absolutamente nada que ver, se dijo mentalmente. Él encontraba todo esto bastante irritante.

Honestamente…

Una vez que halló su abrigo y sombrero se deslizó por la puerta, para reservar un vuelo a América, caminando hacia la salida.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-_**Hetalia/Axis/Powers**_-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

"Alfred, ven aquí un segundo, quiero que conozcas a alguien"

América se quejó. Él ya se había reunido con cien personas esa noche, no necesitaba ver al siguiente para saber que tampoco iba a ser de su gusto.

Primero fue la chica Becky con un topo; después esa chica Ashley y su risa; Carol, con la nariz; Hannah, con el pelo; Lorie, con la barbilla, Melanie, con la voz; y ni siquiera llegó él a _comenzar _con Amanda.

Amanda, era más como él.

Vestida con un diseño muy chillón, y secretamente esperaba algo más que esa _freak _sonrisa. Con diligencia informó a su Presidente, y estrechó la mano de la pelirroja que estaba con él riéndose.

"Alfred, esta es Jessica" presentó su Jefe con orgullo.

Bueno, ella no estaba tan mal. Un pequeño grano en la frente de su cara pero en general… ¡Santo Dios! ¡¿Esos cubos que llevaba en los pies eran tacos?

Cualquier cosa que la Bigfoot y el Presidente estuvieran hablando voló por completo de la cabeza de Estados Unidos mientras intentaba averiguar cómo esta chica logró adaptarse con su tamaño de dieciséis en aquellos calzados. Fue solo cuando esos enormes zapatos comenzaron a caminar lejos que Estados Unidos volvió su atención de nuevo a su Jefe.

"¿Y bien?" esperaba. "¿Qué te parece?"

"Creo que Michael Jordan se vio obligado a retirarse debido a que la niña tomó todos sus zapatos"

"Alfred"

"Colega, _¿Los viste? ¡_Podrías flotar por el Mississippi en esas cosas!"

El Presidente se frotó las cienes. "Bueno, esto se está poniendo ridículo. Has estado alejando a cada joven que has visto esta noche, ¡Basado en pequeñas imperfecciones! Por lo menos puedes llegar a _conocerlas _primero.

América se cruzó de brazos en una rabieta. "Te dije que no quería hacer esto, así que no me culpes a mí por no cooperar, hermano"

El Presidente negó con la cabeza, murmurando entre dientes como pueden estar representados por un chico tan obstinado. "Simplemente… prueba, ¿De acuerdo?" declaró. "¿Puedes hacer eso por mí? Solo tienes que encontrar… no se ¿Diez? Encuéntrame diez niñas, y vamos a invitarlas a quedarse en la noche. Podemos sacar algunas mañana con algún truco de preguntas, y puedes ir en una cita con todas y así tomar tu decisión".

Reflexionó un momento. Si bien aún no le gustaba eso de establecerse con una chica, dijo que podía hacerles preguntas. "Bien" gruñó. "Pero si vamos a hacer esto, vamos a hacerlo a _mi _manera".

"De acuerdo". El Presidente lamentó este acuerdo casi de inmediato, por supuesto, como nunca ningún acuerdo con Alfred terminó bien para él al final. Pero el Presidente estaba desesperado, y los tiempos desesperados, requieren medidas desesperadas.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-_**Hetalia/Axis/Powers**_-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

América arrastró su vista por la habitación, sin ver nada, solo un mar de imperfecciones. Su Jefe estaba totalmente equivocado, por una cosa: No era que él rechazaba a estas mujeres por razones superficiales. Llámenlo romántico, pero siempre imaginó que cuando encontrara a esa personal especial que _conocería_, habría chispas o algo así.

Con un profundo suspiro, miró hacia arriba. Fue entonces cuando la vio.

Y hubo chispas.

Era más alta que la mayoría de mujeres en la habitación, pero incluso desde atrás, se daba cuenta que era una figura bonita, pequeña. Su pelo era de un hermoso rubio, cortado y picado, haciendo alusión a lo que para él reflejaba ser una actitud poco atrevida. Eso, y por la forma en la que se plantaba, con una mano en la cadera, sobresalía a un lado con impaciencia.

También pasó a notar que tenía un trasero muy bonito, pero que no era ni aquí ni allá.

De repente, fue abriéndose paso entre la multitud mientras que volvía su cabeza, de vez en cuando, hacia su dirección. Él mismo ha querido acercarse. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era volver su cabeza un poco más y…

¡Mierda! Es Inglaterra.

América se quedó inmóvil, su cara de un gracioso color rojo intenso. Él no esperaba eso.

Claro, tal vez, alguna vez, solo en ocasiones especiales, se podría haber pensado que Inglaterra podría ser una clase de niño lindo. Y bien, a veces pensaba que su acento era bastante atractivo, y sí, el hombre parecía muy bien arreglado en ese traje. ¿Y porque no sucedió eso cuando acababan de pasar a ser los mejores amigos, siempre uno al lado del otro, ayudándose los unos a los otros en guerras y esas cosas, y ya sabes, cuando se emborrachaba? No fue así en esos momentos… no podía ser que…

Bien, bien. Había algo en Inglaterra.

Cállate, no es tan divertido.

Una vez volvió a su color original y recompuso su garganta. América se puso de pie, un poco más alto y más, mucho más tranquilo en esta ocasión, se abrió paso entre la multitud.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-_**Hetalia/Axis/Powers**_-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Inglaterra estaba empezando a enojarse. Y bien, alcoholizado o enojado, iba a matar a América para calmarlo.

Él había estado en esta maldita fiesta durante casi una hora, y aún no había visto ningún pelo de la joven nación. No estaba haciendo más que contemplar mientras se tomaba algo para disipar su enojo cuando lo vio haciendo camino a través de la manada de gente.

"¡Inglaterra!" América exclamó, corriendo hacia él y envolviéndolo en un abrazo bien fuerte. "¡Amigo, estoy muy contento de verte! Todo esto ha sido así, totalmente loco. ¡Solo tienes que mirar!"

Moviéndose del gran abrazo de la nación, Inglaterra se sacudió a sí mismo. "Bueno, ¿Cuál es tu plan de ataque esta vez? Suponiendo que realmente tienes uno, por supuesto".

América emitió. "Oh, ¡Y tanto! ¡Es totalmente maravilloso! Boss dijo que tenía que recoger diez chicas para esta noche así que vamos a elegir ¡Y tendrán que responder preguntas de mi tema favorito!"

"¿Hamburguesas?"

"No Iggy, ¡Yo!"

"Ah".

"¡Sí! Y una vez tenga a las Chicas Top Ten, haremos… ¿Te acuerdas de esa historia? Es una de Dinamarca… ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿La princesa que orinó?"

"Es _La Princesa y el guisante, _ignorante".

América chasqueó los dedos ante el recuerdo. "¡Si, eso mismo! Mi Jefe accedió a que yo haga lo que quiera, así que voy a decirle que la única manera que elija a una niña de manera justa es ¡Si puede sentir un guisante a través de diez colchones!"

Inglaterra analizó la idea por unos momentos. "Si bien creo que es un poco extravagante e innecesario, supongo que funcionará", decidió.

"¡Impresionante!" exclamó el menor. "¡Vamos, vamos a decirle al personal para que tengan todas las camas listas!".

Inglaterra puso sus ojos en blanco, pero no detuvo a Estados Unidos mientras lo arrastraba con él.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-_**Hetalia/Axis/Powers**_-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

En los dormitorios se pusieron en orden. Estados Unidos pidió a todas las señoritas prepararse para la Competencia de trivia. América hizo hincapié en la importancia de que su futura esposa tenía que estar bien informada sobre su país y su historia. Inglaterra y él estaban en el centro del escenario.

Amanda fue la primera en responder, y Estados Unidos no podía dejar de resoplar a la pequeña. "Sálvame Dios" murmuró cuando Inglaterra tomó el micrófono.

"Bueno, ¡La primera pregunta!" América bajó sus gafas hasta la punta de la nariz al comenzar a leer la lista de hechos acerca de sí mismo. "¿Cuál es mi color favorito?".

"Azul".

América parpadeó en la confusión. Esa respuesta no había venido del escenario. De hecho, si no se conociera mejor, casi podría decir que había venido de…

"Honestamente América, histórico _real_. Creí que habías dicho que serían preguntas significativas e importantes".

Y no se detuvo allí. De cada pregunta que hacía, en las cuales las chicas iban perdiendo, Inglaterra sabía la respuesta.

Rojo, 1776, Orange Julius, Pepperoni, 42 años, Bye Bye Bye, Los osos de Chicago 1985, Red Vines… ¡Inglaterra lo sabía todo! Antes de que América se diera cuenta, se encontró haciéndole las preguntas a él, en lugar de a las chicas en el escenario.

"Actor Favorito" preguntó secamente, sus ojos nunca apartándose de la figura de la isla a su lado.

"Umm…" la chica en el escenario reflexionó. "¿Robert Pattinson?".

Inglaterra se burló, murmurando en voz baja "Clint Eastwood" y Estados Unidos no pudo dejar de notar como su corazón latía un poco más rápido.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-_**Hetalia/Axis/Powers**_-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

"Debes estar bromeando"

América se echó a reír nerviosamente, rascándose la parte posterior de su cabeza. "Lo siento Iggy, pero le dije a las niñas que cualquier persona que se queda a dormir en la Casa Blanca tiene que dormir en esto para que no sospecharan, y bueno… ¡Tú te quedas! Pero no te preocupes, es solo por las apariencias".

Inglaterra se quedó mirando la montaña de colchones, claramente impresionado. "¡Me voy a caer y romper la columna, Bloody Hell!"

"Oh, no lo harás. Así que, ¡Yo te ayudo a subir hasta arriba!".

Con un chirrido digno, Inglaterra se levantó en el aire y casi tirado cae en la parte superior de la pila, haciendo que se balanceara muy ligeramente. "¡Que duermas bien! Voy a necesitarte después de que a las chicas se les avise que ninguna pasó la prueba".

"Si, si, ya puedes largarte. Pero si escuchas un golpe fuerte a mitad de la noche, lo mejor será que vengas inmediatamente a verme, ¿Entiendes?".

"Sí, Capitán… ¡Ay!" América se rió entre dientes sobándose la cabeza mientras se distanciaba con una sonrisa tonta tratando de colarse en su cara.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-_**Hetalia/Axis/Powers**_-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

América y su Jefe estaban tomando café en la mesa de la cocina cuando Inglaterra se arrastró hacia adentro, mirando todo positivamente terrible.

"¡Mañanas, Luz del Sol!" América se echó a reír, recibiendo un gruñido como respuesta. "Tío, te vez como mierda, en realidad te caíste de los colchones ¿Verdad?".

Inglaterra perdió un poco el equilibrio antes de finalmente encontrar su silla y caerse en ella. "No, pero lo hubiera deseado. Dormir en el suelo habría sido mejor que en ese maldito colchón".

El Presidente parpadeó con sorpresa al mismo tiempo que los ojos de Estados Unidos se ampliaban ligeramente en la realización.

"Oh, ¿Y fue feo?"

La nación mayor asintió con cansancio. "Fue la cosa más vil. No importa que posición usaba para tratar de dormir, había un bulto… que se me metía en la espalda". Se frotó los ojos y bostezó. "La Tierra de las Oportunidades y un carajo. No se puede conseguir una noche de sueño decente, Bastard".

América y su Jefe se miraron cuando Inglaterra se puso de pie, murmurando algo acerca de tomar una ducha mientras salía de la sala bostezando.

Una vez fuera de su vista, los americanos por casualidad se dieron una mirada extraña entre sí.

"Bueno…"

"Eso fue…"

"Sí…"

Un silencio incómodo se apoderó rápidamente de la habitación, roto solamente por Estados Unidos sorbiendo ruidosamente su café, con su rostro volviéndose una sombra brillante de color rojo.

"Él, he…" comenzó el Presidente con nerviosismo. "Había un guisante bajo… bajo el colchón… ¿No?" América tragó saliva.

"Eh… sí. Yo fui el que lo hizo".

La sala quedó en un silencio incómodo, una vez más. En alguna parte exterior, un perro ladraba.

El Presidente aclaró su garganta. "¿Qué dices si… si no hablamos de este momento nunca más?".

"Oh, Dios, sí". América suspiró con alivio.

Su Jefe asintió con la cabeza, terminando su café de un trago y poniéndose de pie rígidamente. "Bueno, es mejor que me vaya, un día ocupado, ya sabes".

"Oh, bien. ¡Tenga un buen día Jefe! ¿Nos vemos a las tres para la reunión?".

"Sí, sí, a las tres. Nos vemos luego".

A medida que el Presidente se dirigía rápidamente fuera de la cocina, América suspiraba, y luego apoyó su cabeza sobre la mesa.

_Sabía _que debía haberse ido con Rapunzel.

_**-The End-**_

**Notas de Luni: **

Ok. Se estarán preguntando qué es esto exactamente. Paso a dejarles algunas explicaciones.

El cuento de "La Princesa y el guisante" para los que no la conozcan, se trata de la búsqueda incesante de una Reina para encontrarle una auténtica y verdadera princesa a su joven hijo. Un día, llega a la casa durante un tormenta, una chica que dice ser una de esas princesas verdaderas. Entonces, la Reina, queriendo comprobar si es verdad, la hace entrar y antes de que vaya a dormir coloca un guisante debajo de una gran pila de almohadas y colchas. A la mañana siguiente le pregunta como durmió, y ella contesta automáticamente que horrible, porque toda la noche sintió algo incómodo y duro. Gracias a eso, se pudo comprobar que la verdad y el Príncipe y la Princesa se casaron.

Bueno, lo del guisante tiene que ver con la creencia de que las princesas tienen una piel increíblemente suave y delicada. Y que por eso podrían incluso sentir un guisante entre tanta cosa.

Ahora, volviendo al fic. Tuve que cambiar ciertas cosas para que se lograra entender mejor, había palabras que no lograba comprender el significado, así que lo puse como mejor me pareció, jeje.

El final, para los que no lo entendieron bien, hace referencia a que Arthur resultó ser un "Auténtico Príncipe" o caballero, mejor dicho. Y teniendo en cuenta que él contestó todo lo que las otras no pudieron, yo diría que él ganó, y que es la única persona que realmente debería casarse con Alfred xP

Aunque si quedaron juntos no se sabe. Yo digo que sí, jeje.

La frase del final que dice: "Debía haberse ido con Rapunzel" Se preguntarán, ¿Rapunzel? Es como una pequeña broma que hace Al, pues Arthur es delicado como princesa, así que quiere decir que debió haberse ido con Arthur. Usa a Rapunzel como alusión a que es una especie de princesa, o que es la primera que se le vino a la mente, je.

Eso es todo. Ojalá les haya gustado y no me tiren tomates xP es mi primera traducción, así que aún creo que le faltó algo, pero me agradó el resultado final n.n

¡Nos vemos! ¡Bye! ¡Cuídense!

**Traducido por****: **Remula Black

**Original****: **Car


End file.
